Computer-hosted games are popular and comprise a wide variety of game subject matter ranging from conventional games such as chess to more exotic games such as flight combat simulators. Traditionally, in most of these games the player competed against the computer, which emulated an opponent, or against another player present at the location of the computer, or a combination of both.
More recently, some computer-hosted games have provided features whereby two or more players can play the game, either cooperatively or competitively, via modern-based, local area network based, or Internet based telecommunications links between each player's computer.
While such multi-player games have enjoyed considerable success, they are relatively limited in the number of players which can participate, often allowing no more than a maximum of four players, and require structured telecommunications links between the player's computers in order to function properly. Specifically, either a dial up telephone link or a local area network link must be established between the player's computers so that minimal latency and guaranteed deliverability of information through the telecommunications link is provided.
Particular examples of Internet-based games include Multi-User Dungeons (MUDs), AIR WARRIOR, WARBIRDS, SUBSPACE, and MERIDIAN 59. MUDs are text based games where multiple users interact, but only in small groups. Players are grouped according to the room in which the player is at any time. Only those players in the same room will interact with each other. However, since the game is text based, latency of transmission of information is not a problem for a smooth operation of the game. Further, there is usually a limit on the number of players who may enter a room at any time.
In AIR WARRIOR, WARBIRDS, SUBSPACE and MERIDIAN 59, there appears to be no apparent limit on the number of players who may play the game at any given time, nor a means of assessing band width requirements and throughput. While the air space of the game may be logically divided, there is no control over the bandwidth of transmission. All information is transmitted on the assumption that all information will arrive at the intended destination in time. Clearly, the assumption becomes less viable as the number of payers and their level of interaction increases.